


綠指

by powpowwater



Category: Aquaman (2018), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powpowwater/pseuds/powpowwater
Summary: *簡介：一對兄弟搬到了鄉間，遇上一大堆神奇的兔子。
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Orm Marius
Kudos: 5





	綠指

**Author's Note:**

> *最近才看了比得兔電影，喜歡到無法自拔  
> *我還沉迷於兄弟亂倫、RPS以及各種Cross拉郎

1.  
看看我發現了什麼！

一個低沈的聲音令白色的大兔子嚇了一跳，手裏的好幾根紅蘿蔔全掉到地上，他回過頭，看見一個陌生的高大人類，他壓低了身體，準備要從突然出現在自己背後的靴子中間竄走。

長年的經驗讓兔子翠翠擅於逃跑，不過還是慢了新來的人類一步，被徒手捉起來，他四腳離地，以為自己這次死定了，他的朋友兔子傑森今天不在，不像上次可以從老歐維斯手上保護他。

「你可不能吃這麼多紅蘿蔔啊小朋友。」農夫亞瑟說道，手裡托著白兔子的大屁股，一邊將兔子捧到自己面前，一邊柔聲對翠翠說。

他也是兔子嗎？看著那張毛茸茸的臉，翠翠既害怕，又有些好奇，亞瑟抬起手，伸出他的手指，小心地摸摸兔子的額頭，翠翠停止了掙扎，被撫摸的感覺很舒服，讓他忘記剛剛的恐懼，發出輕輕的磨牙聲。

亞瑟被白兔逗得心花怒放，青春少女般地小跑步起來，跑到老歐維斯昔日的大宅後門，那房子不再屬於歐維斯了，現在歸其他人所有。只是這時兔子們還不知道他們的新鄰居是誰。

「歐姆你看！」亞瑟興奮地舉起白色兔子，像獅子電影裡捧著幼獅的狒狒，「這兔子長得有夠像你！」他指著翠翠說。

站在亞瑟面前的是名有著金髮的年輕人，亞瑟的弟弟歐姆，他看著亞瑟和他手裡抖個不停的白兔，眼神冷淡地像覺得他的兄弟發瘋了。

「肥，」歐姆淡粉色的嘴唇吐出一個短短的字，「烤起來火肯定很旺。」他湊向前，藍色的眼睛盯著翠翠的大眼，歪著頭，想想後又加上這句。

翠翠幾乎要發出尖叫。他才不肥，是白色顯胖，而且傑森都說他身為家裡的長子，本來就該看起來更頭好壯壯，才能帶領他的兄弟姊妹，在這片被人類侵佔的土地生存。

他再度在亞瑟的手裡扭動，亞瑟其實有些依依不捨，還是彎下腰，偷摸了把翠翠雪白的後背，將兔子放到草地上，看著兔子蹦得一彈一彈的屁股，直到小傢伙消失身影。

這是庫瑞家兄弟搬來溫德米爾第一天發生的事。

2.  
自從馬略斯家族買下了這塊肥沃的土地，開始將菜園與動物們隔離，長年生活在這裡的兔子們，打從翠翠的曾曾曾阿祖那一代，可說是和農夫勢不兩立。

然而農夫亞瑟不太一樣。他在抵達溫德米爾沒多久，就開放了菜園，拆掉大部分高聳的圍籬，為動物們建立方便進出的小門，歡迎附近動物們來吃吃喝喝四處玩耍。

動物們起先以為是陷阱，「他以為我們這麼傻嗎？」兔子麥可說道，一邊伸出後腿，絆倒了打算自己偷溜到菜園的兔子文斯。

「亞瑟很厲害啊！」兔子史卓奇說，好動地前後蹦跳，「因為他有那個什麼⋯⋯」他拼命揮舞著自己的前腳，就是找不到那個名詞。

「手指，他有五根手指，」最聰明的兔子愛德溫說，指著自己軟呼呼的兔掌，「更重要的是，他還有拇指。」他動了動爪子展示，雖然兔子們也有五根爪子，不過和人類光禿禿的手指完全不一樣。

兔子們紛紛倒抽一口氣，但是除了愛德溫和麥可，其他兔子其實不太懂拇指的重要意義，他們只是覺得，既然愛德溫這麼認真地說了，那肯定是件大事。

「你們在那裡吱吱喳喳什麼？」歐姆從樹叢後方探出頭，居高臨下地看著滿地肥滋滋的兔子，嘴角露出一抹冷酷的邪笑，「在討論自己要水煮還是燉湯嗎？」

比起總是對他們釋出善意的亞瑟，兔子們多少有些害怕歐姆，他常常一臉不高興地坐在菜園後方，手裡多拿著一本厚厚的書，旁邊的小圓桌上也放著一大疊，好像總有數不盡的書本要看。

此時歐姆對兔子們扳起臉，手上同樣拿著一本可以當作武器的書，兔子們也豎起耳朵，警戒地盯著歐姆和他綠色封面的書，他們看過歐姆用書砸亞瑟的頭，亞瑟可是被打得哇哇叫。

一人多兔對望了幾秒鐘，最後兔子們一哄而散。

3.  
經過一連串的討論，兔子們不得不承認，農夫亞瑟是個好人類，首先他熱情招待動物們，不只送了好一堆食物，上回還幫矮個子的文斯摘番茄。

再來，人類亞瑟有對神奇的手，種出來的蔬菜水果不只漂亮，又十分多汁好吃，連他種得花朵都鮮豔美麗，有時候亞瑟會把食物送給城鎮上的人，換些其他食物或有顏色的紙回來。

色紙通常會被歐姆收起來，裝進特製的箱子裡，兔子們不太了解人類交易的方式，或是歐姆怎麼讓箱子裡的紙越來越多。

「他太喜歡紙了吧？」啃著葉片文斯邊吃邊說，吃完以後感覺還有點餓，覬覦剛要吃午餐的愛德溫，然而愛德溫三兩下就吃光了自己的份，他根本沒機會搶。

「說不定是要拿去做成書？」愛德溫說道，揉了揉自己臉，他的眼睛周圍各有一圈特別淺色的毛，令他看起來像戴了一副眼鏡。某方面來說，他沒說錯。

兔子們猜歐姆也喜歡吃花，因為亞瑟種了大大小小、色彩繽紛的花朵，經常弄成漂亮的花束，拿去送給歐姆，到了第二天，歐姆的步伐變得歪歪扭扭，腳步虛浮無力，脖子上還長出奇怪的斑點。

「看那個樣子肯定是拉肚子啦！」得出結論的史卓奇說，驕傲地挺挺胸膛，想要證明自己不像麥可說得那麼傻。

這次麥可難得的沒說什麼，他正在專注地替史卓奇拔掉屁股上滿滿的針草。

鑑於亞瑟太過大方的分送食物，為了不讓亞瑟像歐姆說得那樣，在冬季前就活活餓死，動物們主動給農夫幫忙，例如施肥、翻土和採收，還會從山裡找稀奇的種子來。

度過和平相處的幾天，兔子傑森搭著隔壁梅拉小姐的便車，帶著渾身沒聞過的鹹味，回到了溫德米爾。

傑森曾經是隻四海漂泊的兔子，去過各式各樣的地方，有一天流浪到了溫德米爾，兔子們熱情招待這隻經歷豐富的深棕色兔子，特別是老大翠翠，還給傑森弄了個臨時的窩。

他們本來以為傑森走了就不會回來，不過他離開幾天後，又出現在兔子們面前，「我果然還是喜歡這裡。」他說道，從此在溫德米爾定居，只有偶爾會外出旅行，帶回很多有趣的玩意兒。

「這是貝殼。」從背包裡掏出一堆伴手禮的傑森說，這回他到了一個叫海邊的地方，所以翠翠給他亂糟糟毛皮理毛時，還找到奇怪的綠色布條。

兔子們圍上前，年紀最大的翠翠一如既往待在後方，讓弟弟們先挑選自己喜歡的禮物，兔子傑森像是早料到這些，悄悄地靠到翠翠旁邊，從他梅拉縫給他的背包裡，翻出一個藍色的石頭。

「這真漂亮。」兔子翠翠讚嘆地說，他站在陽光下，兩隻前腳捧著閃閃發亮的石頭，白色的毛皮顯得晶瑩剔透。

「送你，」兔子傑森聲音沙啞地說，低著頭，彷彿面前的兔子太過耀眼，他只好盯著自己的腳尖，「它讓我想到你的眼睛。」像海一樣好看，他在心裏補充。

「可是他的眼睛不是這個顏色啊！」在旁邊觀望的史卓奇說，被麥可推了一把，跌了個兔吃土，「幹嘛！」史卓奇連忙爬起來，哀怨地瞪著他的哥哥。

「說出來你也不懂。」麥可無奈地說完，蹬著後腿跑開了。

4.  
「這是新來的小傢伙嗎？」第一次見到傑森的亞瑟說，放下手裡的一大包土，變魔術一樣從腰後掏出水果，遞給站在翠翠旁邊的棕色兔子。

「我可是比你早來這裡！」傑森有些生氣地說，還是接過亞瑟手上的食物，反正不拿白不拿。

「亞瑟是個好人類，」翠翠好聲好氣地安撫他，「歐姆其實也不壞，他們和歐維斯不一樣。」儘管歐姆數次威脅過要吃掉他，不過翠翠就是看得出來，歐姆並不會這麼做。

兔子傑森倒也不是真的討厭新來的人類，只是習慣對他們警戒，其實傑森對亞瑟和他的弟弟充滿好奇，特別是歐姆，聞起來和翠翠有幾分像，都散發著淡淡的好聞甜味，只是歐姆身上也會參雜亞瑟的味道，下雨天的話更明顯。

「你在看什麼？」歐姆注意到躲在花盆旁邊的小訪客，瞇起眼睛盯著反倒靠得更近的兔子，「這是我的午餐。」說完，他端起盤子進到屋子裡頭。

兩扇老舊的門板闔上了，傑森跑到門前一蹦一蹦，想從上面的玻璃偷看，不一會兒，歐姆推門出來，四處張望一下，才發現傑森在門板後面摔了個跤。

「你們怎麼就是這麼傻，」他搖搖頭，受不了兔子無辜的小眼神，那像極了他的笨哥哥，「營養要均衡，我在書上看過的，你們不能老是吃紅蘿蔔。」他蹲下來，把裝著牧草的盤子推到棕色兔子面前。

亞瑟似乎說過類似的話，關心我們的飲食健康，說不定他們不是壞人，傑森邊吃邊天真地想，雖然歐姆和歐維斯有相同顏色的頭髮，不見得他會和壞心腸的老農夫歐維斯一樣。

吃飽了以後，好奇心旺盛的傑森開始探險，這邊嗅嗅、那邊碰碰，為了看到高處，他跳到歐姆的腿上，發現堆在桌上的書，全部是關於農場、種植或動物。是的，作為一隻兔子，傑森能識字是很合理的。

歐姆本來在一旁觀察著傑森，一邊往素描本上塗塗畫畫，結果健壯的兔子猛然地蹦上他的大腿，害他瞬間僵住，手裏的鉛筆掉了，也不敢貿然彎腰去撿。

「你身上不會有蟲吧？」歐姆問道，接著抿起嘴唇，慢慢地抬起空著的那隻手，向傑森的方向靠近。

「大概沒有吧？」把頭湊到歐姆手心的傑森回答，翠翠可是天天幫他整理毛皮，還誇讚他是隻英俊的兔子。

掌心下傳來熱度，還有平穩的小小起伏，歐姆看著窩在他腿上的傑森，說實話，他本來很怕這些軟綿綿的小動物，深怕自己不小心弄傷他們，如同從前在他身邊的人們一樣。

可是傑森並不怕他．還會舔舔歐姆的手指頭，像是在向他道謝，其他的兔子也是，漸漸不再對他們充滿戒心，就算歐姆故意拿食譜出來嚇唬他們，兔子們不逃不躲，彷彿早已看透他的虛張聲勢。

要是哪天我們不在了，他們卻對人類過度信任，誰能保護他們？歐姆向亞瑟提過這件事，但亞瑟只是笑笑，摸摸他剛梳理整齊的頭髮，說那我們不要離開就好啦！

「你還不走嗎？」歐姆說道，本子跟筆都被他擱在一邊，兩手都放到發出嗚嗚聲的兔子身上，修長的手指富有技巧地移動著，「那就別怪我了。」

5.  
翠翠站在樹下，望著天邊的烏雲，耳朵豎得筆直，心想怎麼還沒看到傑森回來，其他地方的兔子們早早吃完晚餐，準備要造孩子然後睡覺了。

傑森本來就膽子大又愛冒險，可是這回沒和他們說去哪裡玩，又遲遲沒回家，翠翠不免擔心起來。

不是每隻兔子都像他們一樣幸運，能遇到好心的農夫，或是友善的狼。翠翠的大弟兔子喬就遇到過一隻，現在他們搬到山裡一起住了，有事沒事就會請麻雀捎葉子過來，表示自己還活著。

上次喬的葉子被文斯吃光，他們等好久沒有消息，跑上山百里尋兔，才發現根本誤會一場，始作俑者毫無悔意，被留在山裡和他最怕的野狼生活一個禮拜。

實在焦急地等不下去，麥可已經開始抱怨，說翠翠跺得他不得安寧，翠翠只好離開樹洞，趁著天色尚未全暗，往亞瑟他們的房子靠近，他從開著的窗戶潛進農夫們的屋子，循著傑森的味道前進。

他跑到樓梯下方，在老舊的狗窩裡找到了側躺著的傑森，「傑森！你怎麼了！」他看著癱成一團兔泥的棕色兔子，撲倒在傑森的肚子上，要是可以哭，可能已經淚流滿面了。

「翠⋯⋯是你嗎？」聽見熟悉的呼喊聲，被包在毯子裡的傑森睜開眼睛，意識恍惚，沒多久又撐不住眼皮，緩緩地閉上。

「是我！你醒醒啊！」翠翠趕緊搧了傑森一掌，即使是肉呼呼的兔掌，啪得下去仍然打醒了傑森，勉強讓他抬頭看向焦急的翠翠。

「人類⋯⋯」精神恍惚的傑森甩甩頭，意識還有些朦朧地咕噥。

「是哪個壞人類幹的嗎？」好不容易聽清了關鍵字，翠翠也跳進狗窩裡，貼在兩腿伸直的傑森旁邊，鼻子輕碰棕兔子的臉頰。

傑森搖搖頭，「翠翠，」他一副要交代遺言般、有氣無力地開口，「人類的手指⋯⋯果然好厲害⋯⋯」

說完以後，被人類按摩到忘記自己是兔子的傑森，在翠翠的呼喊聲中，再度倒了回去。

6.  
時間來到秋天，擺脫炎熱的夏季，氣溫越來越低，風兒帶來冬季即將來臨的消息，不需要冬眠的人類，也時常受到床鋪的召喚，待在蓬鬆暖和的棉被裡不肯出來。

「你可以再多睡會兒。」亞瑟坐起身，親了親歐姆的額頭和肩膀，再替半夢半醒的人拉好棉被，他的弟弟天生手腳冰涼，歐姆總說他不怕冷，但亞瑟就是不希望他著涼或感冒。

接近中午的時候，歐姆終於醒來，發現亞瑟早已不在身邊，剩下冰冷冷的空位，以及在窗邊露出半顆腦袋的棕色兔子。

清醒過來的歐姆裹著棉被，動作僵硬地下床，走到窗台和偷窺者對視，「再偷看，小心我見一次揉一次，連你老婆也不放過。」他警告道，看到傑森迅速跳走，滿意地拉上窗簾。

一溜煙跑出圍牆的傑森，在草地上停下腳步，他只是太想知道為何歐姆身上老是沾著亞瑟的味道，誰曉得恰巧見到他們在交配，傑森那時禮貌地離開，過了許久才再回去看看，又恰好碰上剛起床的歐姆，小眼睛全看見了人類蒼白的肌膚上，佈滿一大堆亞瑟佔領過的痕跡。

望著不遠處的樹洞，傑森反覆思考著歐姆剛剛的話，心想這可不行，翠翠還不是我老婆啊！

從上次的兔泥事件，翠翠拖著傑森到自己的窩，那天後傑森就假借養身體的名義，賴在充滿翠翠氣味的小窩，時間久了，就編說他的窩被其他兔子佔走，可憐兮兮地問翠翠可不可以分他一點位子。

好心的翠翠也沒多問什麼，兩隻前腳相互搓搓，答應了傑森的要求。

心裏越想越打結的傑森鑽進樹洞，一回來就看到翠翠在家，正站在小鏡子前面，打量自己身上的紅黑格子襯衫。

「你怎麼穿著這個？」傑森湊到翠翠身旁問道，小鼻子動了動，聞到襯衫上有亞瑟的味道，緊張地漏出一些噴氣聲。

「亞瑟他們做給我的，怕我們會冷，」翠翠歪歪腦袋，「你也有一份。」他說道，拿出另外一件黑色的外套，要幫忙傑森穿上。

翠翠是在菜園遇到亞瑟，人類扶著鏟子在打呵欠，表情略顯困倦，眼眶下掛著黑眼圈，宛如一顆被吸過的小番茄，翠翠有些擔心地靠過去，亞瑟發現了腳邊的白兔子，便給了他和歐姆一起製作的小襯衫。

襯衫尺寸有點小，沒辦法扣上扣子，「快要冬天了，衣服要穿好，」那時亞瑟替白兔子拉好衣領，「不然再過一陣子到春天，不小心就會生十胎的。」他開玩笑地說完，轉身繼續忙活了，畢竟秋季可是豐收之季。

傑森藉著翠翠給他套衣服的好時機，故意用下巴蹭蹭他，想要抹掉亞瑟的氣味，翠翠像是完全沒感覺，一邊順便打理傑森被風吹亂的毛，一邊叨念著他的兄弟們。

「話說，生十胎是什麼意思呢？」當傑森沉浸在翠翠沾滿他味道的喜悅時，白色的兔子換了個話題，腳掌撐著自己的下巴，困惑地發問。

「呃⋯⋯就是要交⋯⋯」被這突如其來的問題轟炸，傑森結巴起來，下意識地往後退。

「什麼？」翠翠隨他往前一步，站在傑森的面前，「抱歉，你剛剛說的我沒聽清楚。」

望著那對閃亮亮的大眼睛，傑森要忍不住繞著翠翠轉圈了，他多麼想抱抱翠翠柔軟的腰，親親他脖子後面的肉，甚至揉揉他白花花的屁股，以及之後翠翠也會長出一圈可愛的白圍巾，為他們的寶寶做窩嗎？

一大堆想法在傑森的小腦袋瓜裡打轉，「你真的想知道嗎？」他鼓起勇氣面對翠翠，忍住想要蹦來蹦去的念頭，裝出認真的語氣問道。

「我其實知道啊，」翠翠呼呼發笑，前腳擺在肚子上，穿著紅格子襯衫的上身轉來轉去，衣襬跟著在乳白的毛上磨蹭，「我是故意問你的⋯⋯」他有點害羞的說。

7.  
結果他們真的生了十隻小兔子。順利度過白茫茫的冬天，時節來到春天，兔子們領著一家大小，聲勢浩大地到菜園，向所有生物展示他們肉球般的孩子們。

翹著腿的歐姆一口紅茶噴了出來，險些弄濕了書頁，亞瑟在旁邊看得目瞪口呆，卻不忘給他弟弟擦臉。

翠翠和傑森不見的那一陣子，兄弟倆還擔心的不得了，「我在樹林那邊看到過野狼。」望向樹洞的亞瑟說道，但是他不認為那隻野狼對他們具威脅性。

那時野狼嘴裡叼著一隻看起來嚇暈了的兔子，腳邊還跟著另外一隻白兔子，他們將暈乎乎的兔子放到樹洞前，和其他兔子打過招呼，就轉身離開了。這奇異的景象，也就溫德米爾才會有了。

「他們不都是公的嗎？」看著腳邊一堆白白棕棕的幼崽，收回腿的歐姆皺起眉頭，轉向開始呵呵傻笑的亞瑟。

亞瑟沒有回答歐姆的問題，他捧起一隻白色和棕色相間的兔子，放到歐姆的手上，歐姆小心翼翼地抱好他，心臟快要迸出胸口，不過和小兔子對望沒多久，就跟著露出微笑。

既然沒有答案，身處在神奇的溫德米爾，他們也不再追究了。

而兔子們一臉得意，這世界上也有人類的魔法手指無法達成的事情呢！

8.  
事實證明，兔子們還是太小看人類的手指了。


End file.
